


so long and goodnight

by frankierose



Series: frerard drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierose/pseuds/frankierose
Summary: gerard says goodbye, yet his lover is not ready to leave.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: frerard drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614148
Kudos: 17





	so long and goodnight

‘i’m so tired.’  
  


frank’s hands run up the scars on my arms, some fresh and sting when touched, while others have lightened with age.

  
‘…i know, i know i’m sorry,’ frank mumbles, struggling to look me in the eye. ‘…i love you.’  
  
‘i love you too,’ i respond, tears building up in the corners of my eyes. ‘but, i don’t think love can fix this anymore though.’

  
frank grips onto my wrists tightly, staring in my eyes as if he’s looking right into my soul.  
his hair is raggedy and the bags under his hazel eyes are worn and tired. but his eyes are so, so bright, so wide.

‘gerard, please listen to me-‘

‘frank i don’t know if i can live like this,’ i interject. i don’t want to hear what he has to say, it’s going to be the same thing everyone has ever told me. _‘it gets better,’ ‘you’ll be okay,’ ‘it’s not worth it.’_

‘god, gee please don’t,’ he chokes, tears forming in his own eyes while mine stream down my cheeks.

‘stop,’ i croak, swallowing the lump that’s starting to appear in my throat. ‘there’s no use in trying to talk me out of it, i know what i’m supposed to do.’

  
‘gerard, don’t you fucking dare,’ he pleads, the tone of his voice starting to tear at my heart. ‘i am not letting you do this, you can’t do this.’

‘frank,’ i whispered, my voice becoming garbled from the spit building in my mouth, my breathing starting to hitch. ‘i- i have to.’

**Author's Note:**

> lil something less formal that i whipped up becus i wanted to write frerard angst but i wasnt super feeling it to go All Out... hope u enjoyed! =]  
> -sam


End file.
